User blog:Frederatorfan/Underrated Pages: Part 3
Hello, children. It is I, Frederatorfan, and I welcome you to my garden of fine literature. As you no doubt understand if you have read previous installments to this blog, today I shall select an underappreciated story by a promising youth that would be lost to the abyss if not for me. My vision is helped by the fact that I am truly a Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction conniseur and master writer, as seen in my many works. This time around, I have selected a wonderful adventure joint that all can enjoy. It is from a writer who has been featured before in my blogs, no less. This tale, as it is called, is: Spinner "Perry is trapped in a cage do to doofs code word clozd thisis not a TYPEO!"- Quote from Chapter Three This scintillating web begins with Phineas and his brother Ferb constructing some type of carnival. A carnival, as Wikipedia describes it, is "a small to medium sized travelling show primarily composed of stalls and other amusements." ''As one could tell judging by the quote, multiple attractions must be included with each instance of a carnival. Phineas decides to construct a spinning amusement apparatus as one of these attractions. Could this be the titular "Spinner?" Possibly. It seems as if the park is finished, as Phineas and Ferb have their friends over to test out the rides. Of course, they start with the Spinner. A countdown begins to denote when the ride will start to operate. You can feel the tension in the characters as they wonder if the juvenile ride will work. In a shocking twist, the Spinner goes bonkers. Phineas and his friends are blasted away. The Spinner is not seen again after this point, which is strange considering that the story is titled after it. However, due to the nature of the story, in which segments are released at periodic intervals, the Spinner might appear again. You know a story is good when it makes you spectulate and wonder like this! Anyway, enough about the Spinner. Where did Phineas and Ferb go? To a horrific mansion, as it seems. The narrative implies that each floor of the mansion can only be cleared once a puzzle is solved. This premise is reminiscent of various classic video games, a subtle detail that I enjoy. The narrative presents one of these puzzles to the group: build a weird device. They immediately begin pondering what this could be, Isabella suggesting it could have something to do with sound. Buford seconds the notion. I found this heartwarming, as they do not have much interaction in the show. The point of a good fanfiction is to build on the world of the beloved characters we know. As one of the P&F fan-fiction greats, I can assure you of this. The group continues to make guesses. Phineas hits where the money is and suggests the machine involves a handle. The group complies with this idea, but wonders where it is. Beljeet sic notices multiple rooms where the handle could be held (heh, heh.) Gretehen sic suggests taking caution. We then shift focus towards the beloved pet of the Flynn-Fletchers, Perry. However, he is partaking in his "Agent P" persona during this story. P jumps through a "floor hole in the floor" and ends up in the laboratory of his employer, Major Monogram. Monogram dictates a mission to P which involves stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz from deleting everything he dislikes. However, the connection is bad, so we are left to infer what he truly meant. P swears to his duty, and travels to the base of his arch-nemesis. It is at this point that the reader is presented humbly with a link to the second act of the multi-layered drama. Chapter 2 is headed with the text "Spinne." I took pleasure in this, seeing in that this text also appears on the spine of the ''Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff ''book released by ''Topatoco. Whether this was a deliberate homage or not, I enjoyed it nontheless. As the chapter itself begins, Baljeet is searching for the handle. However, he keeps encountering such dangers as spiders, snakes, and spikes. Across the spikes, Isabella spots the handle. She is shocked as the reader by this revelation. The gang has been in various trials and tribulations up to this point, and the discovery of the handle truly feels like a satisfying pay-off. Although the handle has been located, there is still the issue of spikes. Buford, in another bold act, forces his chum Baljeet to come up with the solution. Baljeet shows his character as he struggles to think of an adequate assessment for the issue. He continuously mumbles to himself, crossing off ideas and tossing them around. Finally, Phineas himself becomes agitated and asks of the solution. The fact that the level-headed Phineas lost his temper shows how the characters make realistic impulsive actions throughout. Baljeet reveals his plan: the creation of some vehicle fast enough to travel over the spikes. Phineas complies. Meanwhile, we join Agent P as he kicks through a window to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's lair. Heinz jokingly proclaims, "Closed!," and traps P. Heinz begins to tell Agent P his evil plan, referring to it as an "evility lesson." Suddenly, he becomes convinced that Agent P is not taking him seriously and thinks his plans are brainless. Following this assumption, Agent P gives off a stray chatter. This bit always makes me chuckle. Doofenshmirtz becomes inclined to get P on his side. Will he succeed? This chapter ends on a cliffhanger leading to the third chapter. Chapter Three begins with a short recap of previous events. Among these events is a bit of new information: the password for Heinz's trap is "CLOZD." I love how the author rewards you for looking into every nook and cranny of the story! As the chapter proper begins, it seems that the gang has been working on their vehicle during the Agent P intermission. Phineas seems to have commandeered the creation of the invention: a magic carpet. It was apparently made from an ordinary carpet with a touch of magic dust. The story closes on this note, at least for now. I, and the rest of my readers who I have hopefully converted into "Spinner" fanatics, wait patiently for the next update. I am sure that the author will not disappoint. If you wish, you may read "Spinner" by following the link on the top of the page. Thank you for reading this article, and, as always, this is Frederatorfan signing out. Category:Blog posts